The present invention relates to a novel and useful ventilation structure for a shoe.
Myriad designs for footwear have been proposed in the past. In general, footwear is designed to protect the feet of the user and is seasonable in nature. That is to say, footwear used in hot weather is not often adaptable to cold weather use as well.
In past, shoe designs have been proposed which render shoes usable for only hot weather or cold weather use. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,235,490 and 4,333,248 describe a shoe protector which is attachable to a shoe for the purpose of protection of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,200,080, 2,205,091, 2,345,187, 4,103,440, and British patent 874,066 all describe systems for replacing the upper portions of shoes by detachment of the same from the sole portion of the shoe. In many cases, zippers are employed in this regard.
A system for ventilating a shoe and converting a shoe structure from hot weather to cold weather use without complete replacement of the upper portion would be a notable advance in the clothing field.